mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery
Season one Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Spike "since the beginning of time" S01E14.png|Suited For Success Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike's Rarity T-shirt S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Infant Spike S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike with the ruined book S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Spike with a book S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Spike worried S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess By hatred S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity whatever S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|It's About Time Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spike Photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Spike alarmed S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png|Magic Duel Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike with a helmet S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four Spike talking in his sleep S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Spike shocked S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Spike trembling under couch S04E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Spike grinning S4E06.png|Power Ponies Spike writing in friendship journal S4E07.png|Bats! Spike grabbing a bag in the pile S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Twilight and Spike worried S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Spike 'she can come this weekend!' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Spike looking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Spike cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Spike at the door S4E15.png|Twilight Time Spike excited grin S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Spike "I think your sisters" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spike as a director S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Spike holding new comic S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike looks at the book S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png|Equestria Games Spike strutting through the Empire S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Spike goes back to sleep S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Season five Spike wearing drinking helmet and foam finger S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Spike "Sweet Celestia!" S5E03.png|Castle Sweet Castle Spike confused S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Spike slowly waking up S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike looking sly S5E10.png|Princess Spike Spike shields himself S5E11.png|Party Pooped Spike holds the teddy bear S5E12.png|Amending Fences Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity's friends see the new dress; Pinkie looks at something else S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Spike rolling his eyes S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Spike sends a letter to Princess Celestia S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Spike sees the comic book in ashes S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Spike in giddy excitement S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Spike looking back to Rarity S5E21.png|Scare Master Spike rolling his eyes S5E22.png|What About Discord? Twilight levitating a book near Spike S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Spike giving Rainbow Dash a thumbs-up S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Spike "check!" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Spike checks off the next item on Twilight's list S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Spike looks and smiles at Sunburst and Starlight S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Bloodstone scepter surges with fire S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Spike finds Rainbow's wing balm S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Spike "okay" S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Spike smiling nervously and sweating S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Spike angry "I did all the work!" S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Spike knocking on the map's surface S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Spike blowing fire on yet another scroll S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Spike sings "I was nothing but wrong" S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Garbuckle zapping a skeleton puppet S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Spike says "told ya" S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Spike reading his notes closely S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Twilight, Starlight, and Spike look at the Cutie Map S6E24.png|Top Bolt Spike "are they upset with you?" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Thorax and Spike watch Queen Chrysalis fly away S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Celestial Advice Spike knocks on Starlight's door S7E1.png Spike greets Starlight at her bedroom door S7E1.png Spike "are you kidding?" S7E1.png Spike "you totally deserve it!" S7E1.png Spike "you saved Equestria" S7E1.png Spike looking behind Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer briefly looks behind her S7E1.png Spike keeping Starlight Glimmer distracted S7E1.png Spike trying to keep Starlight's attention S7E1.png Spike "what are you wearin'?" S7E1.png Spike starting to panic S7E1.png Spike "I mean, you could" S7E1.png Spike "it's like Rarity always says" S7E1.png Spike styling his green scales S7E1.png Spike imitating Rarity S7E1.png Spike "the best-looking pony in the room" S7E1.png Spike biting his lower lip S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what are you looking at?" S7E1.png Spike stops Starlight from looking behind her S7E1.png Spike "there was a spider there" S7E1.png Spike "thanks, Starlight, bye!" S7E1.png Spike runs away from Starlight's room S7E1.png Spike enters Twilight's bedroom S7E1.png Spike "we're a good team, Sparkle!" S7E1.png Twilight amused by Spike calling her "Sparkle" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "yeah, we are" S7E1.png Spike "I thought you were getting her a mirror" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle proud "I am!" S7E1.png Spike "maybe you should get her a card" S7E1.png Spike "but I think she'll like it" S7E1.png Twilight "it's just what her room needs" S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I plan on giving it to her" S7E1.png Spike "don't you need to get the castle ready" S7E1.png Twilight "Pinkie Pie's got that covered" S7E1.png Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Pinkie cheering for Starlight and friends S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike cringing S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feeling awkward S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feel less awkward S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike smiling again S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Spike picking up a muffin S7E1.png Spike hears the dining hall door close S7E1.png Spike entering the library S7E1.png Spike "are you reading during a party" S7E1.png Twilight sifts through dozens of lesson scrolls S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "she mastered this!" S7E1.png Twilight "she taught me about this one!" S7E1.png Spike taking a wild guess S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle in a pile of lesson scrolls S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm a terrible mentor!" S7E1.png Twilight "why didn't I come up with a path" S7E1.png Twilight "Celestia had it all figured out" S7E1.png Twilight leaving the library with a long scroll S7E1.png Spike gets dragged along for the ride S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in the throne room S7E1.png Celestia "you have an overachieving student" S7E1.png Princess Celestia teasing "sounds familiar" S7E1.png Spike laughing at Celestia's teasing S7E1.png Spike confused by Twilight's logic S7E1.png Celestia tells Twilight to go on S7E1.png Spike "where're you gonna send her?" S7E1.png Spike embarrassed "too soon?" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looks over the Cutie Map S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "maybe I can send her there" S7E1.png Twilight creates a Changeling Kingdom simulation S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in the first simulation S7E1.png Simulated changeling flying down to Spike S7E1.png Simulated changeling walks through Spike S7E1.png Spike "cool spell" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "she can help them adjust" S7E1.png Changelings listen to Starlight and Thorax's lesson S7E1.png Spike "something Starlight and Thorax would do" S7E1.png Celestia "there is no wrong way to fantasize" S7E1.png Spike "definitely a Twilight fantasy" S7E1.png Starlight Changeling walks past Twilight, Celestia, and Spike S7E1.png Angry changelings chase Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle ends the first simulation S7E1.png Spike "that probably won't happen" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "but it could!" S7E1.png Twilight "send her off to Celestia-knows-where" S7E1.png Celestia "not aware that I was an expression" S7E1.png Celestia "even I don't know the answer" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "rethink, rethink, rethink!" S7E1.png Twilight "send Starlight to the Dragon Lands!" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "would totally hit it off!" S7E1.png Twilight creates simulation of the Dragon Lands S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in second simulation S7E1.png Spike "that doesn't sound anything like" S7E1.png Twilight "who knows what their dynamic would be" S7E1.png Fume shooting his dragon breath S7E1.png Ember shooting her dragon breath S7E1.png Starlight blasts rock sculptures with magic S7E1.png Spike looking down on the Dragon Lands S7E1.png Spike hugging Princess Celestia's hoof S7E1.png Spike standing on an invisible floor S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "Starlight will love it" S7E1.png Twilight "dragons do a lot of fun things" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle listing dragon games S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer riding Torch's back S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle worried "but then again" S7E1.png Garble runs toward cliff edge with Starlight S7E1.png Spike "Twilight, this is crazy!" S7E1.png Twilight ends the second simulation S7E1.png Spike "Starlight's really good with magic" S7E1.png Spike "just stop herself from falling" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "you just never know" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "think of someplace safe" S7E1.png Twilight creates simulation of the Crystal Empire S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in Crystal Empire simulation S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike look down at Starlight and Sunburst S7E1.png Twilight "they could challenge each other" S7E1.png Twilight "the study of magic is a lifelong pursuit" S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst walk past Twilight, Celestia, and Spike S7E1.png Spike counting down from three S7E1.png Twilight "what if they become too ambitious?!" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle with a very worried face S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst in Sunburst's house S7E1.png Twilight nervously watches the simulation S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "don't do it!" S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst pour magic into the circle S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst create a black hole S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst fight the black hole's pull S7E1.png Sunburst gets pulled into the black hole S7E1.png Twilight watches the black hole close S7E1.png Spike tells Twilight Sparkle to snap out of it S7E1.png Twilight tearfully ends the third simulation S7E1.png Spike comforting Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle repeats "but it could!" S7E1.png Princess Celestia continuing to laugh S7E1.png Princess Celestia "let me tell you a story" S7E1.png Celestia tells Twilight and Spike a story S7E1.png Twilight and Spike leaving for Ponyville S7E1.png Princess Celestia "all the anxiety I felt" S7E1.png Princess Celestia "I didn't want you to go" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I will always need you" S7E1.png Celestia "Starlight Glimmer might feel the same way" S7E1.png Celestia "if that is what you're afraid of" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "just a little" S7E1.png Spike "it definitely is" S7E1.png Princess Celestia "after all these years" S7E1.png Princess Celestia spreading her wings S7E1.png Celestia comforting Twilight and Spike S7E1.png Spike laughing under Celestia's wing S7E1.png Starlight joins Twilight on the stage S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle congratulates Starlight S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png Photo of Mane Six and friends at Our Town S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png All Bottled Up Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike at the train station S7E2.png Rainbow Dash "well, we are awesome" S7E2.png Rainbow Dash "we weren't the last ponies" S7E2.png Trixie and Starlight filled with pride S7E2.png Twilight invites other friends to come along S7E2.png Spike "I have three new comics" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "I promised Trixie" S7E2.png Trixie just kidding S7E2.png Starlight "we'll take good care of the castle" S7E2.png Twilight Sparkle boards the train S7E2.png Trixie calls out to Twilight on the train S7E2.png Starlight, Trixie, and Spike leave the train station S7E2.png Spike, Trixie and Starlight in the throne room S7E2.png Spike reading a comic in his throne S7E2.png Trixie volunteers Spike to try teleporting on S7E2.png Spike nervous about being teleported S7E2.png Starlight suggests something "not living" S7E2.png Spike looking at the apple S7E2.png Spike about to run away S7E2.png Spike "all the way over here" S7E2.png Spike stands out in the castle hallway S7E2.png Trixie "concentrate on teleporting" S7E2.png Trixie "doin' the spell!" S7E2.png Trixie teleports the Cutie Map away S7E2.png Apple lands at Starlight and Trixie's hooves S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer fainting S7E2.png Trixie giving a weak "ta-da" S7E2.png Spike washing teacups in the kitchen S7E2.png Starlight bursts into the castle kitchen S7E2.png Spike asks Starlight if she's okay S7E2.png Starlight "a spell to contain my anger" S7E2.png Spike completely confused S7E2.png Spike "I remember that" S7E2.png Spike "are you sure that's a good idea?" S7E2.png Starlight "I've got to get that map back" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "I don't want to lose Trixie" S7E2.png Spike "you do what you need to do" S7E2.png Spike jumping off the footstool S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie return the map to the throne room S7E2.png Spike "a little to the left" S7E2.png Spike hears the Mane Six enter the throne room S7E2.png Mane Six decide to have a spa day S7E2.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover A.png Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 cover A Hundred Penny.jpg Comic issue 1 page 7.png My Little Pony comic issue 2 cover RI-A.jpg Larry's Variant Comic 3.jpg Issue 3 Jetpack Variant.jpg Issue 3 Shared Variant.jpg Comic issue 3 Midtown Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 3 page 1.png Comic issue 3 page 2.png Comic issue 4 cover A.png Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 5 cover A.png Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 5 page 2.png Comic issue 5 page 3.png Comic issue 5 page 4.png Comic issue 5 page 6.png Comic issue 6 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic issue 6 page 1.png Comic issue 6 page 2.png Comic issue 6 page 3.png Comic issue 6 page 4.png Comic issue 6 page 5.png Comic issue 6 page 6.png Comic issue 7 page 3.png Comic issue 7 page 4.png Comic issue 7 page 5.png Comic issue 7 page 6.png Comic issue 8 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 8 credits page.jpg Comic issue 8 page 4.jpg Comic issue 8 page 5.jpg Comic issue 8 page 6.jpg Comic issue 8 page 7.jpg Comic issue 9 blank cover.jpg My Little Pony Issue 10 Fan Expo Canada Exclusive.jpg Comic issue 10 page 1.png Comic issue 13 page 1.jpg Comic issue 13 page 2.jpg Comic issue 13 page 3.jpg Comic issue 13 page 5.jpg Comic issue 13 page 7.jpg Comic issue 14 page 6.jpg Comic issue 14 page 7.jpg Comic issue 15 page 3.jpg Comic issue 15 page 4.jpg Comic issue 17 cover A.jpg Comic issue 17 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 17 page 1.jpg Comic issue 17 page 3.jpg Comic issue 17 page 4.jpg Comic issue 17 page 5.jpg Comic issue 17 page 6.jpg Comic issue 17 page 7.jpg King Sombra in Comic issue 17.png Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 18 credits page.jpg Comic issue 18 page 1.png Comic issue 18 page 2.png Comic issue 18 page 3.png Comic issue 18 page 4.jpg Comic issue 18 page 5.jpg Comic issue 18 page 6.jpg Comic issue 18 page 7.jpg Comic issue 19 page 3.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 20 page 3.jpg Comic issue 20 page 4.jpg Comic issue 20 page 8.jpg Comic issue 20 page 9.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 20 page 14.jpg Comic issue 20 page 15.jpg Comic issue 22 cover RE Fan Expo.jpg Comic issue 24 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 26 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 cover B.jpg Comic issue 27 Jetpack cover.png Comic issue 27 credits page.jpg Comic issue 27 page 1.jpg Comic issue 27 page 2.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 27 page 4.jpg Comic issue 27 page 5.jpg Comic issue 28 cover A.png Comic issue 28 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 28 page 2.jpg Comic issue 28 page 3.jpg Comic issue 28 page 4.jpg Comic issue 28 page 5.jpg Comic issue 29 cover B.png Comic issue 29 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 cover RI.png Comic issue 30 Comics and Ponies cover.png Comic issue 30 4CG variant cover.jpg Comic issue 30 Phoenix Comics cover.png Comic issue 30 page 1.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Comic issue 31 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 31 credits page.jpg Comic issue 31 page 2.jpg Comic issue 31 page 3.jpg Comic issue 31 page 4.jpg Comic issue 31 page 5.jpg Comic issue 32 SDCC cover.jpg Comic issue 32 BronyCon 2015 cover.png Comic issue 32 Larry's Comics BronyCon cover.jpg Comic issue 32 Larry's Comics cover textless.png Comic issue 32 page 4.jpg Comic issue 32 page 5.jpg Comic issue 34 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 page 5.jpg Comic issue 40 cover A.jpg Comic issue 40 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 40 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 40 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 43 cover A.jpg Comic issue 43 Indy PopCon cover.jpg Comic issue 43 credits page.png Comic issue 43 page 1.jpg Comic issue 43 page 2.jpg Comic issue 43 page 3.jpg Comic issue 43 page 5.png Comic issue 44 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 44 Fried Pie Comics cover final version.jpg Comic issue 44 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 45 page 1.jpg Comic issue 45 page 2.jpg Comic issue 45 page 3.jpg Comic issue 45 page 4.jpg Comic issue 45 page 5.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 cover A.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 sub cover.jpg Comic micro 1 cover A.png Comic micro 1 cover B.jpg Micro-Series Issue 1 early Cover B.jpg Subscription Variant Micro Series Issue 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 1 cover RE.jpg Comic micro series 1 cover RE.jpg Draw your own Variant Micro Series Issue 1 Full.jpg Comic micro 1 page 1.png Comic micro 1 page 2.png Comic micro 1 page 3.png Micro-Series issue 3 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic micro 3 page 1.png Comic micro 3 page 2.png Comic micro 3 page 4.png Comic micro 5 Source Comics cover.jpg Comic micro 5 Larry's cover.jpg MLPFIM Pinkie Pie Micro Jetpack-Larry's Shared RE Cover.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 5.jpg MLP microseries 08-coverB.jpg Comic micro 9 cover A.jpg Comic micro 9 cover B.jpg Comic micro 9 cover RI.jpg Comic micro 9 Larry's cover.jpg Comic micro 9 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic micro 9 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Comic micro 9 blank cover.jpg Micro-Series issue 9 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 9 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 9 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 9 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 9 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 9 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 9 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 9 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 3 Subscrition Variant.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever 3 Hastings.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 3 Jetpack Cover A.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 3 Jetpack Cover B.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 17 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 17 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 17 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 Jetpack Comics cover textless.png Friends Forever issue 19 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover RE.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 25 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 25 page 4.jpg Miscellaneous Guardians of Harmony Big Dragon Spike figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spike the Dragon packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spike the Dragon figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Queen Chrysalis vs. Spike the Dragon packaging.jpg My Little Pony Spike the Dragon small plush.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Royal Wedding poster.jpg Season 1 UK DVD.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png Season 5 DVD cover.jpg Spike (from Hubworld's initial web page).png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Canterlot Castle Spike 4.png Canterlot Castle Spike 5.png Canterlot Castle Spike 6.png Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Meet Spike. spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Spike "Ambition" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Spike motivational poster Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Equestria Games EW promotional.jpg The Fall of Sunset Shimmer tasks.png S5 animatic 48 Spike "It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!".png|Spike in a drawing. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Equestria Girls Spike the Dog artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Spike the Dog artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Spike and tambourine artwork.png MLP Facebook header My Little Dragon Spike is Magic.jpg Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Season 1 Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|Season 2 Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|Season 3 Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|Equestria Girls Spike shocked S4E02.png|Season 4 Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Spike looking sly S5E10.png|Season 5 Spike sings "I was nothing but wrong" S6E16.png|Season 6